Due to advantages such as an all-solid-state structure, high brightness, all perspectives, a high response speed and a flexible display, the OLED has become a new generation of display means with absolute competitiveness and good prospect for development. As shown in studies, components such as the moisture and the oxygen in the air greatly influence the life service of the OLED. Thus, when the OLED is effectively packaged, the OLED can be sufficiently isolated from the components such as the moisture and the oxygen in the air. Therefore, the service life of the OLED may be greatly prolonged so that the service life of the display device including the OLED can be prolonged.
At the present, most of the OLED are packaged in a thin film encapsulation (TFE). Regarding the TFE packaging manner, a first inorganic thin film layer, a second organic thin film layer and a third inorganic thin film layer are sequentially deposited on the OLED to be packaged so as to protect the OLED.
The second organic thin film layer generally is formed in a manner of ink-jet printing. During the forming process, organic materials are easily flown, which enables the finally molded second organic thin film layer to have uneven edges. Therefore, the first inorganic thin film layer and the third inorganic thin film layer cannot contact each other to be fused, which enables a poor TFE encapsulation effect and a reduction of the yield of the OLED.